


Admiration

by markle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art Museums, Kissing, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Poetry, a very light read, art similes, sort of??, they make out in a museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: Huang Renjun likes art and Na Jaemin is finer than all the paintings and sculptures of the world.





	Admiration

Renjun likes artwork.

Eyes, like polished glass,

Renjun likes walking through museums, looking at the paintings.

skin like sculpted marble.

Renjun likes the passion of the artists, and the transfer of emotions through their work.

Voice like sweet music,

Renjun likes Jaemin.

lips like smooth velvet.

Renjun likes talking to Jaemin, hearing Jaemin talk back.

Touch like hot fire,

Renjun likes kissing Jaemin in the museums, feeling like he’s captured his own artwork.

hot, hot, searing fire.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow renmin enthusiasts. Sorry if the way I spaced it makes it difficult to read ://


End file.
